realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Putraloth
Large Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Yugoloth) Hit Dice: 15d8+120 (187 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 29 (-1 size, +4 Dex, +16 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 25 Base Attack/Grapple: +15/+26 Attack: +2 spear +24 melee (2d6+12 19-20/x3 plus disease) or claw +21 melee (1d6+7 plus disease) Full Attack: +2 spear +24/+19/+14 melee (2d6+12 19-20/x3 plus disease) or 2 claws +21 melee (1d6+7 plus disease) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Disease, spell-like abilities, stench, summon yugoloths, unnerving gaze Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 3, immunities, immunity to acid and poison, resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 26, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +17, Ref +13, Will +13 Abilities: Str 24, Dex 19, Con 27, Int 16, Wis 18, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +23, Concentration +26, Diplomacy +27, Escape Artist +8, Intimidate +25, Knowledge (the planes) +21, Listen +22, Search +21, Sense Motive +22, Spellcraft +21 (+23 to decipher spells on scrolls), Spot +22, Survival +4 (+6 on other planes and when finding or following tracks), Use Magic Device +23 (+25 on checks related to scrolls) Feats: Ability Focus (disease), Combat Reflexes, Improved Critical (spear), Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (slow), Weapon Focus (spear) Environment: Bleak Eternity of Gehenna Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (2-5) Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: Standard plus +2 spear Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 16-30 HD (Medium); 31-45 HD (Large) The horrible smell of putrescence assaults your senses. From out of the darkness strides a humanoid creature, a bronze colored helmet perched atop its thin head. Pus and yellowish fluids ooze from the many seeping sores and wounds covering its body. Its torso is a nightmarish combination of seemingly hastily grafted bone and flesh matter. A black, ooze-covered spear is gripped tightly in its clawed hands. From within the darkened recesses of its helmet, two points of unholy light beam outward. The putraloths are some of the most outwardly horrible fiends in the multiverse. Thankfully, they also seem to be rather rare. The origins of the putraloths are shrouded in more mystery than the usual yugoloth secrets. One popular rumor says that the putraloths were supposed to be a special corp. of elite yugoloths created by the altraloths and the night hags for some unknown Blood War venture. Another says that they were created by the former Oinoloth, Anthraxus, by blending the disease-based powers of the Siege Malicious with cacoloths. Though both theories have plenty of logical holes (as any self-respecting yugoloth will tell you!), the latter seems to hold more weight, especially since the putraloths share the same decayed look as the former Oinoloth and they all subsequently fell out of favor with the rest of the yugoloth hierarchy as soon as Anthraxus was deposed. Still, some powerful yugoloths keep a few putraloths around as guards, but most wander Gehenna and Hades, selling themselves out to either the tanar’ri or the baatezu as mercenaries. Putraloths have a patchwork appearance to their bodies. Their faces are grayish and vaguely resemble that of a zombie’s, with slack, wormy lips and dead looking flesh. They are always encountered wearing a fiendish suit of ‘armor’ composed of the bones and flesh of other creatures grafted together and physically attached to their bodies. Greaves of muscle sewn with teeth and pauldrons of ribs and jaw-bones are not uncommon. Pus and ichor constantly leak from where the ‘armor’ is attached. In fact, it is less a suit of armor than just an extension of their bodies. All putraloths wear a unique bronze helmet, usually shaped into some grotesque form (a fiendish gargoyle or a mortal spread across an altar are the most common). Putraloths stand 11 feet tall and weigh roughly 900 pounds. COMBAT Putraloths love to wade into melee where they can affect as many foes with their stench and gaze attacks as possible. They usually prefer to power attack for 5 (-5 to hit, +10 to damage) until they can gauge how strong their enemies are. They won’t hesitate to fall back and rely on their spell-like abilities, but they’d rather stab things with their spears. A putraloth’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Disease (Su): A creature struck by a putraloth’s attacks must succeed on a DC 27 Fortitude save or be infected with a horrific disease known as fiend rot (incubation period 1 day, damage 1d6 Con). The pus that oozes from a putraloth’s body can transmit the disease. Putraloths often coat their weapons in the pus (a swift action). The save DC is Constitution-based and it includes a +2 bonus from the putraloth’s Ability Focus feat. Immunities (Ex): In addition to the normal yugoloth immunities, putraloths are also immune to all diseases (though they can still act as carriers) and ability damage. Stench (Ex): A putraloth’s constantly decaying flesh produces a foul-smelling odor. Any living creature within 15 feet must succeed on a DC 25 Fortitude save or be nauseated for as long as it remains within the affected area and for 1d4 rounds afterward. Creatures that successfully save are sickened for as long as they remain in the area. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same putraloth’s stench for 24 hours. A delay poison or neutralize poison spell removes either condition from one creature. Creatures that have immunity to poison are unaffected, and creatures resistant to poison receive their normal bonus on their saving throws. The save DC is Constitution-based. Unnerving Gaze (Su): Range 30 ft., Will DC 22 negates. Creatures who fail their saves are shaken for 2d6 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – contagion (DC 19), darkness, desecrate, detect chaos, detect good, detect law, dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), slow (DC 18), unholy blight (DC 19); 3/day – acid fog, pox* (DC 21); 1/day – blasphemy (DC 22), unholy aura (DC 23). Caster level 15th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Summon Yugoloths (Sp): Once per day, a putraloth can attempt to summon another putraloth with a 40% chance of success. This is the equivalent of an 8th-level spell. Skills: Due to the pus and fluids that constantly ooze from their putrid flesh, putraloths have a +4 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks and checks to escape from a grapple. Category:Yugoloths